


The First Soul

by NurseMedusa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Based on a theory of mine, F/F, Fish lady origin story, Human Experimentation, It's my first real attempt at that, Oneshot, Romance, Sad lizard is sad, determination experiments, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseMedusa/pseuds/NurseMedusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Chara and Asriel were both gone, one more human fell before Frisk's six predecessors.  A girl by the name of Dyanne.  It's Alphys' job now to use her determination and try and break the barrier.  Although, not everything goes according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I made some theories about Undyne (more specifically, Undyne the Undying having determination) and wanted to write a fanfic about them. Enjoy my crappy attempt at a romance story…I think..?
> 
> Enjoy~!

**Experiment Log Day 1**

 

Today a human fell.

Nothing like this has ever happened before.  Ever since the barrier went up, no monster has seen a human.  Well, until today at least.

I found them through one of my cameras.  They were sprawled out on a bed of golden flowers, crimson hair circling around their head like a wreath.  They had fallen into a trash heap in Waterfall.  I have to get to them quickly, I have a plan to propose to Asgore about using a human soul to infuse monsters with determination as a possibility to break the barrier.

Fingers crossed this will all go over well!

-Alphys

 

**Experiment Log Day 2**

 

I did it!

I got to the fallen human right as they were waking up and introduced myself.  Turns out they’re a she.  I asked her what her name is.  Dyanne.

Now I know the name of the first human to fall, and (hopefully) the key to our freedom.

I asked her if she knew where she was and what happened to her.  She said that she had been walking through the mountains and fell.  I felt sorry for her, one bad fall and she got trapped in this world.  However, she really didn’t seem to care.  She seemed almost excited to see everything.

For now she’s staying with me, but I’m planning on taking her to Asgore tomorrow to decide what to do.

I hope he’ll let her live, she seems like a lovely person.

-Alphys

 

**Experiment Log Day 3**

 

Dyanne met Asgore today.

The two seemed to really hit it off.  I was worried at first, but they seem to really like each other.  Asgore may talk tough, but he’s really just a giant kitten.

I proposed my experiment plans to him and he agreed to them!  I’m a bit sad that I’ll be using Dyanne’s soul, but I won’t do it if she doesn’t want to.  I don’t think I could bring myself to hurt her against her will.

-Alphys

 

**Experiment Log Day 4**

 

Today I finally told Dyanne about the experiment.

I asked her if she wanted to try and save this world, potentially at the cost of her soul.  And, just like she always does, she surprised me.

She agreed to it.

She said that she wants to help the kind inhabitants of this world.  The experiments can’t begin for a few days, so I’ve decided to try to get to know her better and show her around before they start.  I showed her all of Hotland and the core today.  Her glowing golden and orange eyes were full of excitement.  Her bright red hair reflected light from the magma below, only adding to its shine.

She seems really happy here.

I might ask her about the human world tomorrow, maybe…

I don’t want to make her sad and lose out on these moments of happiness.

-Alphys

 

**Experiment Log Day 5**

 

I tried to teach Dyanne how to cook today.

Emphasis on TRIED.

Apparently, she had never learned how to cook much, only a few basic things (that she, honestly, wasn’t very good at making) so I decided to try and teach her.  I’m no gourmet chef, but I still know a few recipes.  We tried to make spaghetti, but she seemed more intent on smashing the ingredients than preparing them.  In the end, my kitchen was covered in vegetable mess and flaming pasta sat on the stove.

We opted for instant noodles.

After that, I finally mustered up the courage to ask her about her life and the human world.  She told me that she never really had a family and moved place to place every few days, never having a place to call home.  I asked her if she missed anything from the surface.

The sun was her answer.

She said that she liked watching the sun set after a long day, talking about all the colors and the warmth one could see and feel.  I told her that she would see the sun again one day.

She smiled, full of determination to see that day.

Although, beginning the test might be hard.

I think I might love Dyanne.

-Alphys

 

**Experiment Log Day 6**

 

The tests began today.

Dyanne seemed excited, telling me to finish up my research quickly so we could watch the sunset together.  I only nodded in reply as she was put to sleep.  I made sure to extract her soul as carefully as I could, not wanting to hurt her.

I began to extract bits of pure determination from Dyanne, feeling only a pinch of guilt and then remembering that she had said it was okay.

I’ll see this through to the end.

For Dyanne.

-Alphys

 

**Experiment Log Day 10**

 

It’s been a few days, but hopes are high.

The experiments appear to be a success!  If everything stays this way then Dyanne and I will get to see the sunset together within a few weeks.

I’m crossing my fingers that the results keep it up!

-Alphys

 

**Experiment Log Day 15**

 

Oh no.

This shouldn’t be happening.

What when wrong?!

How to I stop this??!?

-Alphys

 

**Experiment Log Day 19**

 

Oh god.

Dyanne, I’m so sorry.

I’m so so sorry that your soul was used for this.

What have I done?

-Alphys

 

**Experiment Log Day 23**

 

Something’s wrong with Dyanne.

Her body isn’t supposed to be changing colors.

The experiments are failing and something’s happening to Dyanne because of it.

How could this happen?

-Alphys

 

**Experiment Log Day 28**

 

Today the experiments finally stabilized.

But, Dyanne…

She got caught in it.

She’s not human anymore.

How could I let this happen to her?

-Alphys

 

**Experiment Log Day 34**

 

I put Dyanne’s soul back into her body today.

It was weakened by the experiments, but still strong enough for her to wake up.

I hope.

She probably won’t wake up for a few days.

How am I supposed to explain this to her?

-Alphys

 

**Experiment Log Day 37**

 

Dyanne woke up today.

I was so excited, but she can’t remember me.

She can’t remember anything.

I had to make up a cover story and fast, so I told her that she took a serious fall and was recovering and had a bad case of amnesia from the fall.  She asked what her name was.  She had survived through so much, so I called her Undyne.

Dyanne, if you’re reading this, I am so sorry.

Please forgive me.

-Alphys

 

**Experiment Log Day 40**

 

I took Undyne to see Asgore today.

She told him that she couldn’t remember anything, but felt like she should be a warrior, saying that she was determined to free everyone from the barrier.  He asked her to fight him.  I was worried, but Undyne didn’t notice.

She didn’t even last five seconds.

Asgore looked at her and smiled.

He’s going to train her now.

I watched Undyne walk away with sorrow filling my chest.

Watching her walk away twisted my heart, ripping me to pieces internally.

How could I let this happen?

I’ll try to forget about her.

But it’ll be hard.

The time we spent together may have been short, but it was the best time of my life.

I’ll miss you Dyanne.

-Alphys

 

**Experiment Terminated**

 

_ … _

_ … _

_ … _

 

Alphys stared at Frisk.

_ No...they didn’t… _

She thought.  A tape popped out of the player.  It was labeled ‘TOP SECRET DTM EXPERIMENTS’.  Alphys ran up to Frisk and grabbed the human by their shoulders.

“Tell me you didn’t just look through those records!” Alphys pleaded.  She looked around at the messy, dust-covered desk and saw a folder full of her handwriting open.

It was Undyne’s folder.

Alphys began to shake in fear, unsure of what to do.

_ What if they tell Undyne?  What will she say? _

**_Why did this have to happen?_ ** **_  
_ ** Frisk wrapped their arms around Alphys, holding the lizard still.  Alphys looked down slowly.

“It’s okay, what happened to Dyanne wasn’t your fault.” Frisk quietly said while smiling. “And, besides, look what happened to her in the end.  Undyne is happy.  She has lots of good friends and a great life.  You should be happy for her, even if she can’t remember what happened.” Alphys hugged them back and smiled. “I won’t tell her, that’s for you to do, if you want.” Frisk let go of Alphys. “Now, come on, everyone’s waiting to see their new home!” Alphys and Frisk both happily left the laboratory behind and prepared to go to the surface.

 

_ … _

_ … _

_ … _

 

Undyne stared off into the distance at the bright orb hanging low in the sky.  She smiled.

“I can’t explain it, but I feel like this is something I’ve wanted for so long.  Like I’ve been waiting a lifetime just to see a sunset.” Alphys looked up at her.  Undyne laughed. “I know it sounds crazy, but I feel like it’s something I’ve longed for, something I’ve fought for.  Something I’ve been determined to see.” She sighed. “Ridiculous, I know.” Alphys stared back at the fading light.  It was exactly the same as Undyne had described it to her all those years ago.  She smiled.

_ Here we are Dyanne...we finally did it… _

 

_ … _

_ … _

_ … _

 


End file.
